Stiles l'émissaire: a Hale tale
by la-stella-immortale
Summary: Stiles va devenir le nouvel émissaire des Hale et de Scott. Pour parfaire sa formation, Deaton l'envoi dans le passé rencontrer Talia Hale, source infinie de connaissances. Stiles a besoin de deux personnes pour l'accompagner. Son choix s'avère plutôt...inattendu. Les trois voyageurs sortiront-ils indemnes de ce voyage ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, il semblerait que j'ai pris goût au fandom Teen Wolf, alors me voilà avec une nouvelle œuvre. J'ai décidé de faire un petit jeu, tout au long des chapitres, je vais incorporer des citations célèbres, saurez-vous les retrouver ? Deux citations de Churchill se sont glissées dans ce chapitre-ci.

Pairing : STETER sera le couple principal, comment s'en lasser ? Peut-être d'autres à venir… à vous de me dire si vous avez repéré un couple potentiel dans ce chapitre et si vous souhaitez qu'il soit développé

Rating: T pour le moment, je ferai peut-être évoluer par la suite

Disclaimer : tout ceci ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas

Personnages OOC

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle dimension

Ce jour-là, ils avaient tous été surpris lorsque Deaton avait convoqué une réunion de meute. Les temps étaient plutôt calmes et l'émissaire, malgré son rôle, se mêlait rarement de leurs affaires. Il aimait sa vie tranquille de vétérinaire, entouré de chiens et de chats, et par moments d'autres créatures plus exotiques. Ils étaient tous surpris, sauf Stiles Stilinski. Deaton avait eu besoin de son accord pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Alors que les membres de la meute arrivaient au loft, chacun alla prendre position à sa place habituelle. Scott s'installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé, en hauteur, affirmant de manière inconsciente son statut d'Alpha et amena Kira sur ses genoux. Lydia s'installa près de lui, suivie de Malia. Derek pris place près de la jeune coyote. Isaac, d'une fidélité sans faille au propriétaire des lieux, s'installa sur le sol, à ses pieds. Stiles se positionna près du jeune blond et Peter pris place au-dessus de lui sur l'accoudoir restant. Liam, lui avait pris une chaise et pianotait sur son téléphone.

L'hyperactif était agacé par l'attitude de Peter qui semblait toujours lorgner dans un coin sombre, sorte de présence constante dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas menaçant, juste… franchement dérangeant par moments.

Quand Deaton se présenta devant eux, le silence se fit.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je sais que vous devez être surpris par cette réunion impromptue. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'interférer dans vos affaires à moins d'être sollicité. Je vais vous en exposer la raison. Il y a plusieurs semaines, j'ai demandé à Stiles de me rejoindre au cabinet vétérinaire et de me consacrer du temps de manière régulière. Et je le remercie d'avoir fait ce sacrifice. »

Voyant que les plus jeunes de la bande hétéroclite face à lui allaient intervenir, il leva les mains, les intimant au silence.

« Si j'ai fait cette demande à Stiles, c'est pour une raison simple. Je sais que je suis encore dans la fleur de l'âge mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de transmettre mes connaissances. Il y a bien longtemps j'ai fait la promesse à Talia, que j'aimais profondément, de veiller sur sa famille. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais comme vous, Peter, Derek, j'ai été terriblement affecté par la tragédie de votre famille. Aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais que Stiles, qui est un excellent apprenti, soit amené à me remplacer en tant qu'émissaire des Hale et devienne celui de la meute de Scott. »

L'intéressé se leva sous le regard étonné des autres. C'étaient comme s'ils le redécouvraient, comme s'ils prenaient conscience, pour la première fois d'à quel point l'humain avait été précieux pour eux, pour leurs vies. Stiles Stilinski semblait soudainement prendre une autre dimension. Seuls les deux Hale arboraient un léger sourire. Peter, parce qu'il avait toujours vu le potentiel du jeune homme. C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait un jour proposé d'en faire son bêta. Derek lui, qui s'était parfois montré ingrat avec lui, lui avait témoigné son affection à sa manière de loup bourru, louant son intelligence et le remerciant à demi-mots pour le nombre incalculable de fois où il leur avait sauvé les fesses.

« Merci Deaton », commença le fils du sheriff. « Si Deaton m'a déjà beaucoup appris, je vais avoir besoin d'une chose pour parfaire ma formation. Du savoir d'une personne en particulier, pour être plus précis. Cependant la correction et le respect m'imposent de demander leur assentiment à Derek et Peter. »

« Depuis quand quelqu'un respecte Peter ? » intervint Isaac qui se prit un coup de pied de la part de Derek. « Aïeuuuuh ».

Cela les fit presque tous rire. Stiles attendit qu'ils se calment, avant de poursuivre avec sérieux. Scott se fit la réflexion que son ami n'avait jamais été aussi calme et mesuré.

« Derek, Peter, il existe une personne dont le savoir est tout aussi, voir plus étendu que celui de Deaton. Il s'agit de Talia Hale. »

« Mais… », Interrompit Malia qui avait décidemment beaucoup de mal à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de sa famille biologique.

« Après Malia, laisse-moi finir. Il existe une manière pour moi d'accéder à Talia. Bien entendu, un retour dans le passé est impossible. Mais il existe une alternative. Il s'agirait de recréer une sorte de passé alternatif grâce aux souvenirs des personnes l'ayant vécu. Je pourrai alors me rendre dans cette réalité alternative et… vivre cette période, sans risquer de modifier quoi que soit et créer des paradoxes temporels. Deaton m'a expliqué que lors de ce genre d'expériences, une heure passée là-bas équivaudrait à deux mois dans ce… passé artificiel. J'ai besoin que Peter et Derek acceptent de fournir leurs souvenirs à Deaton afin qu'il puisse recréer l'époque choisie. Mon père, Christopher Argent et Mélissa acceptent également de contribuer. Deaton apportera également sa pierre à l'édifice…. Alors ? » demanda Stiles avec espoir, retrouvant son ton enjoué.

« Je suis d'accord », accepta Derek.

L'étudiant lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant puis se tourna vers Peter.

« Et toi ? »

« Je… pas que je ne veuille pas t'aider hein… »

« Peter », intervint l'apprenti, implorant. « En toute honnêteté, on pourrait se passer de ton aide. Derek serait amplement suffisant. Je sais que notre passé est compliqué, mais j'ai appris à t'apprécier et te respecter. Même si je n'ai pas encore 100% confiance en toi », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, que lui rendit le loup. « Oh, arrêtez avec vos têtes de choqués, oui j'apprécie Peter et bien que personne ne veuille regarder la réalité en face, on se ressemble bien plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre. Alors je vous demande de respecter ça et j'en profite pour vous demander, d'ami à amis, de cesser d'être désobligeant envers lui en ma présence. Là n'est pas le sujet, Peter, je sais que tu m'apprécies également, du moins tu me tolère plus que les autres. Sinon tu cesserais d'être le véritable pot de colle que tu es devenu ces derniers mois. »

« Moi pot de colle ? C'est qu'il prendrait ses désirs pour ses réalités le petit Stiles. Mais… tu as raison sur l'autre partie. Ta présence ne m'est pas désagréable. Poursuis. »

« Je sais que fournir ces souvenirs te, vous forcera à revivre des choses qui peuvent être douloureuses pour vous et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te faire souffrir inutilement. Tu as eu ton lot. Mais j'ai besoin de toi Peter, de ta vision des choses. Tu es important. »

« Très bien », abdiqua le loup plus touché qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

« Merci », sourit Stiles. « Il y a une dernière chose. Tout ce qu'il m'arrivera là-bas, blessures ou pire, m'arriva ici. C'est pour ça que Deaton tient à ce que deux loups m'accompagnent. »

« Je viens ! », se proposa Scott en se levant.

« Non, c'est gentil Scotty mais la meute a besoin de son Alpha. Je pensais le proposer à Derek et Peter… vous pourriez… si cela vous convient, revoir votre famille ? Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas vraiment le passé mais… c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir. »

« Stiles, tu ne nous doit rien », commenta Derek.

« On vit de ce que l'on obtient, mais on construit sa vie sur ce que l'on donne. Je le fais parce qu'en j'en ai envie. Je veux de toi et Peter à mes côtés. Alors vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Oui, merci », répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Merci à vous. Je n'ai rien à offrir que du sang, du labeur, des larmes et de la sueur mais je vous promets de devenir un émissaire à la hauteur. »

A la fin du petit discours de Stiles tous se levèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre, emplis de respect et d'admiration pour leur camarade.

« Mon petit Stiles devient grand », plaisanta Scott en essuyant une fausse larme.

« T'es con », lui lança Lydia avec un petit coup de coude.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent pour féliciter Stilinski à grand renforts de tapes dans le dos et de câlins. Ce dernier irradiait véritablement de bonheur. Il n'était plus en marge de la meute, il en serait le socle.

Quelques jours plus tard, Deaton convoqua les Hale, Argent, Stilinski Senior et Mélissa pour entamer la préparation du petit voyage de Stiles. Le vétérinaire avait dû déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour convaincre le sheriff que Peter était là pour la sécurité de son fils et non l'inverse. Une fois tout le monde apaisé, ils s'étaient mis au travail. Pour recréer cette réalité, il fallait que chaque personne fournissant des souvenirs se soumette à une séance d'hypnose intense. Deaton récupérait ensuite les souvenirs à l'aide d'un attrape-rêve fournit pour un collègue émissaire amérindien. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien à voir avec les gadgets à touristes « made in China ». Leur fabrication était un secret ancestral bien gardé par les tribus natives. Les souvenirs récupérés, ils seraient transformés et mélangés à une pâte visqueuse, dont Deaton apprendrait la fabrication à Stiles. Pour la suite du processus, ils auraient besoin d'un Alpha. C'était une bonne chose que Stiles ait refusé que Scott l'accompagne. Les trois hommes qui seront du voyage devront se concentrer sur le but de l'expédition. Alors, Scott, qui aura au préalable enduit ses griffes de la pâte de souvenir devra planter ses griffes tour à tour dans la nuque de Stiles, Derek et Peter. Leur retour ne pourrait se faire que de la même manière. C'est pourquoi Deaton avait indiqué à Stiles où trouver un attrape-rêve identique, quelqu'un capable de mener la séance d'hypnose et surtout comment réaliser la préparation. Pour l'Alpha, ils auraient Talia sous la main. Si jamais leur absence devait durer plus de vingt-quatre heures, Mélissa avait dérobé à l'hôpital de quoi mettre les trois hommes sous perfusion.

Ils choisirent le loft de Derek pour mener l'opération. Isaac étant le seul que Derek avait bien voulu laisser vivre au loft en leur absence, veillerait sur eux.

Trois jours après l'annonce de Stiles, tout était prêt. Stilinski était assis sur le canapé, flanqué d'un Hale de chaque côté. Ils avaient tous les trois la nuque à découvert.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Deaton.

Quand les trois hommes hochèrent la tête, Scott trempa ses griffes dans la préparation. Il se positionna derrière Derek et pénétra sa nuque. Quand le loup perdit connaissance, il en fit de même avec Stiles, qui grimaça de douleur. Puis il prit un malin plaisir à enfoncer ses griffes bien profondément dans le cou de Peter. Contrairement à Stiles, il était rancunier.

Isaac porta les trois corps inertes dans la chambre de Peter et les déposa côte à côte dans le lit king size. Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir son téléphone et de prendre une photo. Ils étaient bien mignons tous les trois dans même lit !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour votre enthousiasme, les commentaires, les personnes ayant followé l'histoire et toutes ces lectures à travers le monde. Je suis épatée ! Merci !

Pas de citations cachées dans cette suite.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Derek et Peter

Stiles reprit connaissance seul, devant le lycée de Beacon Hills. Il émit un grognement, ne sentant pas la présence calme de Derek et celle envahissante de Peter à ses côtés. Quand il releva les yeux, il remarqua que quelqu'un l'observait avec attention. Un gamin de 14 ans dont le visage lui était familier, un ballon de basket sous le bras.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda le jeune garçon en lui tendant une main. Stiles s'en saisit pour se relever.

« Oui, je crois merci. Dis Derek, t'aurais pas vu deux grands types pas loin de moi ? L'un d'eux a 28 ans, barbe bien taillée, blouson en cuir et l'autre presque la quarantaine, jean bleu et tee-shirt à manches longues vert ? »

« Non, t'étais tout seul mec. Mais comment tu connais mon nom ? »

« Toute la ville connait la famille Hale. Je m'appelle Stiles au fait ! »

Il avait veillé à ne pas donner son nom de famille, pour ne pas que le lycéen fasse le lien avec le sheriff de la ville.

« Enchanté. Tiens, t'as fait tomber ça ! Wooow mais… c'est un téléphone ?! » s'exclama-t-il en détaillant l'iPhone avec admiration.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se frapper le front en récupérant son portable. Il fit un rapide calcul. Si Derek avait bien 14 ans, on était en 2004. Les téléphones tactiles n'existaient pour l'instant que dans le cerveau de génie de Steve Jobs.

« Oui, je… je t'expliquerai. De toute façon je serai obligé de le faire. Il faut que je retrouve mes… amis, c'est super important. Tu m'aides ? Tes… capacités pourront être utiles. »

« Quelles capacités ? » demanda le garçon, soudain sur la défensive.

« Tu sais le super odorat et la super-ouïe », répondit Stiles le plus naturellement du monde. « Relax Derek, je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits et tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. T'as bien du sentir que j'étais complètement humain. »

Derek plissa les yeux, se disant que cet adolescent qui parlait beaucoup, en savait beaucoup trop.

« Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? » demanda-t-il enfin, jouant nerveusement avec son ballon.

« Parce que dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin d'aller voir ta mère après. Ecoute, je sais tu as beaucoup de questions et tu sauras tout si tu m'aides. J'ai juste besoin que tu pistes deux odeurs pour moi. J'espère qu'ils vont bien…. »

« Ok, mais comment je reconnais leurs odeurs moi ? »

« Heu… c'est la tienne et celle de Peter ? Pas de question ok, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. »

Une décapotable ancienne, d'un rouge pétant s'arrêta à leur niveau. Au volant, un Peter Hale de 24 ans, cheveux courts, yeux froids d'un bleu électrique et arborant l'ombre d'une légère barbe. Il portait un de ses éternels cols en V, auquel il avait ajouté une veste en jean. Stiles l'observa un moment. Il avait de l'allure, il était même sacrément canon. Puis, ses yeux dérivèrent vers le véhicule et il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« C'est une Dodge Challenger de 1970 ? Mon dieu quelle beauté ! »

Il était presque ému. C'était la voiture de ses rêves ! Il faudrait absolument qu'il demande à son Peter, enfin celui de son époque, ce qu'il en avait fait. Avec un peu de chance il l'aurait gardée !

« Vous montez ? » demanda Peter, amusé par l'excitation du nouvel ami de son neveu.

« Et tes amis ? » s'interrogea Derek en se tournant vers Stiles.

« Oh, on a qu'à laisser tomber. Ils savent où je dois me rendre de toute manière. Et puis je t'avoue que je suis plus rassuré de devoir à faire le chemin en voiture. » Stilinski se tourna soudainement vers Peter. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se présenter. « Je m'appelle Stiles au fait. »

« Peter. »

« Je sais », sourit-il. « Tu veux bien m'emmener chez vous ? J'ai besoin de rencontrer ta sœur, c'est… important. »

« Pourquoi tu veux rencontrer Talia ? » l'interrogea le jeune Peter, bien moins naïf que son neveu.

« Je veux devenir émissaire et mon formateur m'a envoyé la voir. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait plus de connaissances que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Et tu viens d'où ? »

Ah, nous y étions… le moment fatidique. Peter le saurait immédiatement s'il tentait de mentir. Et il avait besoin de la confiance du jeune homme. Il décida d'opter pour la vérité.

« De 2018. »

Les deux jeunes Hale semblèrent digérer l'information. Après tout, dans leur monde tout était possible. Tout à coup, le regard de Derek s'éclaira. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Ce qui veut dire, que les amis que tu cherchais… c'est moi et Peter mais 14 ans plus vieux ? Ils sont là ? Avec toi ? C'est énorme ! Je veux les rencontrer ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que je suis devenu.»

« Oui, ce sont eux, mais ils nous retrouveront sûrement au manoir », soupira Stiles. « Et Derek ? Ne sois pas trop pressé de savoir ce que tu vas devenir, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Le trajet était étrangement silencieux. Ce fut Peter qui finit par briser la glace :

« Stiles, si tu n'as pas pu aller voir ma sœur en 2018, ça veut dire qu'elle est… »

« Oui, je suis désolée », souffla le jeune homme.

Le reste de la route se fit dans le silence le plus total. Arrivés devant le manoir, les Peter et Derek de 2018 les attendaient, adossés à un arbre. Le plus jeune des deux se précipita sur Stiles et l'attrapa par le col en le secouant.

« Mais t'es cinglé de disparaitre comme ça ? Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Tu te rappelles de la raison pour laquelle tu nous as demandé de venir ? »

Tout à coup, des griffes se plantèrent dans le bras de Derek, qui poussa un petit cri.

« Hey brute épaisse, tu le lâches » grogna le Peter de 24 ans, laissant perler des gouttes de sang de l'avant-bras de Derek. Ses yeux de glace ne lâchaient pas ceux de son neveu. Cette intervention eut l'effet d'un électrochoc car chaque Hale sembla se rendre compte de l'identité de la personne en face de lui. Un silence gêné s'installa. Stiles, qui se retenait de parler depuis trop longtemps à son goût, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Du calme Derek, j'avais ma garde rapprochée lycanthrope. Derek, je te présente Derek. Peter, voici Peter. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu avais du goût en matière de voitures ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu conduire en fait ! », commenta-t-t'il en s'adressant au plus vieux du groupe.

« Tu ne sais encore rien de moi », susurra l'intéressé à son oreille.

« T'as pas peur de ce que je peux découvrir ? » le taquina le jeune émissaire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? » demanda une voix féminine.

Les cinq garçons se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Ce fut le plus âgé du groupe qui prit la parole le premier.

« Talia ? »

Stiles se fit la réflexion que jamais le Peter Hale qu'il connaissait n'avait paru plus humain. Un éclat nouveau brillait dans ses yeux. C'était chaleureux, rempli d'amour et cela s'amplifia quand Laura et Cora sortirent à la suite de leur mère. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Peter, il aurait pu jurer qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Derek lui, était stoïque, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était une façade. Décidant que les deux Hale seraient trop submergés par l'émotion pour être efficaces, il s'avança.

« Bonjour Madame Hale, je m'appelle Stiles. J'ai rencontré votre frère et votre fils devant le lycée. Peter a gentiment accepté de me conduire jusqu'à votre demeure. J'ai été envoyé par Deaton pour vous rencontrer. J'ai besoin de vos connaissances. »

« Par Deaton ? Etonnant, il m'en aurait parlé ».

« Par le Deaton de 2018 en fait. Il a fait de moi son apprenti. Et… les deux hommes présents avec moi sont Peter et Derek. Ceux de mon époque. »

Talia semblait déconcertée. Elle sentait que ce garçon disait la vérité. Seulement elle ne savait pas qu'une telle chose était possible. Elle porta un regard tendre vers le Derek adulte. Son fils était devenu un bel homme.

« Et bien je… entrez, nous aurons probablement beaucoup de choses à nous dire ».


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Encore mille merci pour votre enthousiasme, voilà un chapitre plus long que le précédent pour vous remercier de votre fidélité.

Retour des citations cachées, une citation d'Oscar Wilde s'est glissée dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 3 : la douloureuse vérité

Talia Hale avait rassemblé toute la famille et les trois voyageurs dans le salon. Son mari rentrerait tard et Frederick, son oncle qui vivait avec eux de temps à autres était en voyage. Il ne servat à rien de repousser la discussion. Stiles se trouvait à nouveau dans un canapé, cette fois-ci un Peter de chaque côté. Mais c'était une manie !

« J'ai imaginé le côté pot de colle alors ? » murmura-t-il à l'intention du plus âgé, même s'il savait que l'autre Peter l'avait entendu. Pour toute réponse, il se prit une claque derrière la tête. Il eut comme l'impression qu'elle venait des deux côtés. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La jeune Cora, qui avait saisi l'échange entre Stiles et les Peter, arqua un sourcil. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Talia observa un instant les nouveaux venus. Le plus âgé des Derek, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher les yeux de son visage, baissa la tête quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Peter, lui, semblait les regarder elle est Laura avec une étrange fascination. Un retour dans le passé et une telle attitude ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose… Elle décida de s'adresser à Stiles, qui malgré son statut d'humain semblait être le leader de l'étrange petit groupe et également le moins affecté par leur rencontre.

« Alors… Stiles. J'imagine que si tu n'as pu venir me voir en 2018, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. »

« A vous et à plusieurs membres de votre famille oui. Mais cette histoire n'est pas la mienne et… si Peter et Derek sont d'accord, je préfère que les événements vous soient racontés plus tard par un Hale. Sachez juste que… ce passé n'est pas véritablement le nôtre. Il est davantage sur une ligne temporelle alternative. En agissant ici, rien ne sera modifié dans notre présent mais… j'ai espoir qu'en changeant les choses ici, quelque part, même si ce n'est pas dans notre réalité à nous, la famille Hale pourra survivre, en paix et unie… je… c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi Derek et Peter pour venir avec moi. »

La main de Derek se posa sur l'épaule de Stiles. Il était plus doué avec les gestes qu'avec les mots.

« Tu sembles avoir grand cœur Stiles…. »

« Stilinski », répondit-il à la matriarche. « Je suis le fils du sherriff. Mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention je préfèrerais qu'on n'utilise pas mon nom de famille. Je ne sais pas si j'ai grand un cœur, mais j'ai appris à apprécier votre famille, même si avec certains je ne suis pas parti sur de très bonnes bases », dit-il avec un regard appuyé pour Peter. « Je suis heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer en tout cas. »

« Très bien, écoutez je vous propose de vous héberger le temps qu'il faudra. Peter, Derek vous pourrez prendre les chambres d'ami. Stiles, comme Peter travaille à domicile en ce moment et qu'il ne te dérangera pas en se levant tôt je propose que vous partagiez une chambre. Je vais devoir passer quelques coups de téléphones pour voir comment aider un jeune émissaire en formation. »

« Merci beaucoup Madame Hale. Peter, tu me montres ta voiture d'un peu plus près ? Tu viens avec nous Derek ? »

Les trois jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur comprenant bien que Stiles voulait laisser aux plus âgés l'occasion de retrouvailles plus intimes et surtout de pouvoir parler de ce qui s'était passé. Alors qu'ils sortaient, le Peter de 2018 demanda à son neveu :

« Il y a que moi que ça ne rassure pas cette nouvelle complicité ? Tu nous connais Derek, tu sais toutes les choses qu'on a pu faire ensemble ».

« Le protéger de nous-même ? » rit Derek. « Surtout pas, laisse-le se faire son expérience. »

« L'expérience est le nom que chacun donne à ses erreurs », grona le plus âgé.

« Penses ce que tu veux, moi je suis plutôt content qu'il apprenne à me voir différemment. J'ai l'impression de lui faire peur par moments. Par contre avec toi, à 24 ou 38 ans il a toujours l'air aussi à l'aise ! Et la réciproque a l'air vraie… »

« Tu te fais des idées mon pauvre vieux. »

« C'est ça », sourit Derek.

Si les trois garçons semblaient s'afférer autour de la voiture, l'oreille des deux jeunes loups étaient à la discussion se déroulant à l'intérieur.

Cette nuit-là, Stiles ne pas trouvait le sommeil. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que c'était la première nuit qu'il passait dans une autre époque que la sienne ? Peut-être était-ce la proximité de ce corps athlétique qui d'une époque à l'autre ne le laissait pas indifférent. Toujours est-il que veillant à ne pas réveiller Peter, il descendit dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. A pas de loups, il rejoignit le salon et admira les photos de familles. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux…

Quand il se retourna, le jeune Peter était assis dans le canapé, torse-nu, la tête penchée et le regardait comme un animal curieux. Le plus vieux des Peter, torse-nu également, sortait de la cuisine avec une tasse de tisane. Mais comment n'avait-il pas pu les entendre ? Qu'ils étaient agaçants !

« Oh les pots de colle, c'est flippant vous vous en rendez compte ? »

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda celui qui était dans le canapé.

« Bien sûr que non crétin, il est perturbé, tu ne l'as pas senti ? » répondit le plus âgé en mettant la tasse de tisane dans les mains de Stiles.

« Merci Peter, mais je ne suis pas en sucre hein ! »

« Tais-toi petite tête ! »

Stiles s'installa dans le canapé avec sa tasse fumante. Le plus âgé s'installa face à lui, dans l'autre fauteuil. Le Peter de 2004 lui, se colla un peu plus à lui. L'émissaire eut un vilain coup de chaud et il était persuadé que les battements de son cœur s'entendaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Peter se dit qu'il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son jeune lui sur le self-control. Pour sa santé mentale et éviter toute humiliation, Stiles se racla la gorge.

« Peter ? »

« Oui ? » demandèrent les deux hommes.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de les distinguer.

« Le jeune Peter. Je vais t'appeler Pete, d'ailleurs, ça sera plus simple. Bref, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà ? Ah oui ! Espace vital ? Tu connais ? Ou alors par pitié, mets un tee-shirt ! Et toi pas de commentaires ! » Ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire narquois du plus âgé.

Pete s'écarta un peu de lui. Mais on pouvait presque voir les milliers de questions qui passaient dans son regard curieux.

« Vous avez une relation bizarre », avait-il finit par dire. « Comment on s'est rencontré Stiles ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais vraiment envie de savoir »

Le regard du jeune homme alternait entre l'air gêné de Stiles et la grimace contrite de son futur lui.

« Si je veux savoir. »

« Bon… vu que tu as entendu ce qui est arrivé à ta famille… je … je vais te raconter la suite. Ne le prends pas personnellement hein, t'es redevenu un type bien après tout ça. Enfin je crois », ajouta l'adolescent avec un sourire pour le plus vieux. « Peter, mon Peter… rahh… celui de mon époque quoi ! Tu interviens si tu en ressens le besoin. »

L'intéressé hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Stiles était incroyablement amusant.

« Alors… tu as été grièvement blessé dans l'incendie du manoir. Grièvement brûlé en fait. Tu as passé six ans dans le coma. Je ne sais pas si tu connais l'effet du coma sur un loup garou. Tu es conscient, prisonnier de ton propre corps. Six ans à fomenter ta vengeance, à vouloir faire payer ceux qui s'en sont pris à toi et ta famille. »

« Kate Argent », grogna Pete. « Ça a dû me rendre complètement dingue. »

Les poings du jeune loup tremblaient de colère. Stiles posa sa tasse et pris les mains du jeune homme, qui s'apaisa un peu. Il ne le lâcha pas. Peter, lui, observait l'échange, silencieux. Seul Derek l'avait réellement compris et lui avait pardonné. Même pour Laura. Il lui avait fallu du temps bien entendu, mais il avait réussi. Il ne pensait pas qu'une autre personne que son neveu puisse un jour le comprendre.

« Oui, ça t'a rendu dingue », poursuivit Stiles sans lâcher les yeux d'acier. « Et ça me serait arrivé aussi, j'en suis certain, alors ne t'en veux pas pour ce que je vais raconter ensuite. Quand tu as enfin repris pleine possession de tes moyens, tu… tu cherchais le pouvoir pour te venger. Pour ça tu avais besoin de devenir un Alpha et… merde… je… »

« Et j'ai tué Laura », acheva le plus vieux de la pièce, épargnant à Stiles la peine de l'annoncer à son nouvel ami.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment.

« J'ai tué ma propre nièce ? Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? »

A cet instant, Peter fut le seul à remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la pièce et que Talia, tenant le jeune Derek contre elle, écoutait la conversation dans l'ombre. Il était heureux de ne pas pouvoir voir le regard de sa sœur. Il n'y verrait que du dégoût. Il était un monstre, il le savait.

« Pete, regarde-moi », ordonna Stiles en lui prenant les épaules. « Tu n'étais plus toi-même à ce moment-là ! Tu m'entends ? A cette période de ta vie, tu n'étais plus Peter Hale. Tu as été prisonnier six ans de ton propre corps ! Imagine les dégâts que ça a pu faire. Tu étais malheureux, tu étais en colère, tu t'en voulais. Tu pensais sûrement que tu aurais pu les sauver. Tu… »

Un flot inattendu d'émotions submergea l'ancien Alpha. Il avait besoin d'air. Que Stiles lui trouve des circonstances atténuantes alors qu'il était un monstre sanguinaire était inconcevable pour lui. Il se dirigea avec précipitation vers le jardin mais Talia sortit de sa cachette pour l'intercepter et fit sursauter Stiles qui se décomposa.

« Ne t'en fais pas Stiles », intervint-elle d'une voix douce. « Peter tu restes ici. Derek, vas t'asseoir avec eux. »

Derek, en garçon sensible porta un regard plein de pitié sur son oncle. Et c'est lui qui eut les mots justes.

« Peter, ce que te raconte Stiles ça n'est jamais arrivé ici. Tout est parti de l'incendie. Si on l'empêche, on vivra tous une vie normale. Et tu… tu ne feras jamais toutes ces choses. T'es quelqu'un de bien Peter. »

« Continue s'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir », demanda-t-il à Stiles avec un regard reconnaissant pour son neveu.

« D'accord... le meurtre de Laura a fait beaucoup de bruit. Et… quand ils ont lancé les recherches de la deuxième… du corps, se rattrapa-t-il », il lui avait fait assez de mal comme ça. Il pouvait lui épargner les détails morbides. « J'ai tendance à me mêler des enquêtes de mon père. Alors avec mon pote Scott, on a aussi mené nos recherches. Et on est tombé sur toi en pleine forêt. Tu as mordu Scott, c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé plongé dans l'univers surnaturel. Après ça tu as engagé ta vendetta personnelle, te débarrassant de tous ceux qui étaient liés au meurtre de ta famille. Il fallait t'arrêter… alors… je suis vraiment désolé. Avec mes amis on t'a tué… je t'épargne les détails. Comme tu es le loup le plus intelligent de l'univers, tu es revenu d'entre les morts. C'est comme ça que je t'ai donné le surnom de zombie-wolf », sourit faiblement Stilinski. « Quand tu es revenu, tu étais un autre homme Peter. Pleins de petits défauts Peteriens mais ce monstre n'existait plus. Et Derek est devenu l'Alpha. La suite est une longue histoire, mais qui ne te concerne pas directement. »

« Et... Derek m'a pardonné tout ça ? »

« Comme l'a dit Stiles, tu n'étais pas toi », commenta le plus âgé des Derek en descendant les escaliers. « J'ai eu du mal, mais je t'ai pardonné, au nom de tout ce qu'on avait vécu, au nom de notre famille. »

Le Peter de 24 ans avait les larmes aux yeux. Le plus âgé, lui, tournait le dos à l'assemblée mais Stiles le vit clairement s'essuyer les yeux alors que Talia lui passait un bras autour des épaules. Il avait fait des choses terribles mais il restait son frère.

« Et toi Stiles, pourquoi tu m'as pardonné ? » demanda le jeune homme pour qui cette réponse comptait.

« Parce que tu n'es plus cette… chose. Parce qu'on n'est pas si différents… J'ai, moi aussi vécu une expérience… où je n'étais pas vraiment moi. J'ai tué des innocents… deux de mes amis sont morts à cause de moi. Et aussi parce que je t'aime bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend toi et moi, tu me tolères bien plus que les autres terreurs de notre meute. Je crois que je t'amuse. J'aime ton sens de l'humour et ton cynisme, ton intelligence et ta vivacité d'esprit. Et ton sourire et tes beaux yeux bleus », ajouta-t-il avec un rire gêné.

Pete lui adressa un sourire triste avant de remonter se coucher. Derek le suivit en courant, très certainement pour consoler son oncle. L'autre Derek suivit les jeunes garçons, non sans murmurer un :

« Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui maman ».

Stiles se leva à son tour et serra doucement l'épaule de l'homme.

« Merci pour la tisane grand méchant loup. Et n'oublies pas que si j'ai choisis de t'emmener avec moi dans ce voyage c'est que j'ai une confiance absolue en toi. Bonne nuit Peter, bonne nuit Talia ».

« Bonne nuit Stiles », répondit la louve. « Quel garçon étonnant ».

Voulant leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire, Stiles monta se coucher. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Peter n'était déjà plus dans son lit. Il avait peur des dégâts qu'il avait pu causer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Désolée d'avoir maltraité Peter, il fallait le confronter à la réalité des choses !

Je ne peux pas vous promettre le prochain chapitre avant ce weekend, semaine chargée. Encore merci à tous


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous. Merci pour tous ces gentils commentaires et à toutes les personnes qui suivent l'histoire. C'est super motivant et ça me fait écrire plus vite ! Nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet. Notre Stiles préféré va entamer sa formation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapitre 4 :

Les choses sérieuses

S'étant réveillé seul, Stiles, inquiet enfila son jean et se permis d'emprunter un tee-shirt au jeune Peter. Il flasha sur un haut à l'effigie de l'équipe de baseball de San Francisco. Ahah ! Encore une chose qu'il découvrait sur l'ancien Alpha. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui tout compte fait.

Quand il descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner, il trouva Peter et Derek autour de la table. Ses deux loups avaient sûrement eu le même problème vestimentaire que lui car ils portaient la même tenue que la veille, il allait falloir qu'ils empruntent de l'argent à Talia pour aller s'acheter quelques affaires. Il pouffa rien qu'en imaginant une séance shopping avec Derek le roi des grognons. Les inconvénients des voyages temporels… Autour des deux loups adultes se trouvaient Talia et son mari Franck. Il ne l'avait rencontré que très brièvement la veille mais il l'avait trouvé sympathique. Le jeune Derek, Cora et Laura étaient sûrement déjà partis pour le lycée vu l'heure, quant à Pete, il semblait s'être volatilisé. Tout ce petit monde discutait tranquillement. Il était plutôt soulagé de voir l'absence de tension entre Talia et Peter.

« Salut petit frè… » lança Talia sans relever la tête. « Ah, excuse-moi Stiles, comme tu portes un tee-shirt de Peter j'ai reconnu son odeur. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien merci », répondit-il en donnant un petit coup à Peter quand il passa derrière lui. Il avait vu son sourire s'élargir à la mention de son tee-shirt.

« Aïeuuh » se plaignit le loup. « T'as de la force pour un gringalet ».

« Fan de baseball hein ? On en apprend tous les jours, je crois que je devrais commencer une liste. » le questionna simplement l'émissaire en retour, taquin. « Sympa ta coupe de cheveux saut du lit au fait »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Très sexy », commenta Stiles avec un sourire. Il adorait répondre à ses provocations.

Alors que Peter, qui ne s'y attendait pas manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tartine, il éclata de rire. Les autres les observèrent avec un regard attendri. Une fois calmé, il se servit de quoi déjeuner et osa la question qui le préoccupait.

« Personne n'a vu Pete je présume. Il n'était pas dans la chambre quand je me suis réveillé. »

« Il est sûrement en forêt, il fait parfois ça quand il a besoin d'être seul. Il se transforme et va courir », répondit Franck.

« Et tu fais toujours ça ? » demanda Stiles à Peter, curieux.

« D'après toi ? » se moqua l'intéressé.

« Je crois que tu t'enfermes dans ton donjon et que tu complotes sur le moyen de devenir le maître de l'univers. »

« Bien vu ! E je mange des enfants à l'apéritif ! »

« Ahah ! Je le savais ! » L'accusa l'émissaire.

« Stiles tu sais qu'il plaisante ? » l'interrogea Derek, pour être sûr que le jeune homme avait bien saisit l'humour. Avec Stilinski mieux valait prendre ses précautions. Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Pendant ce petit-déjeuner familial, Stiles avait soulevé le problème de leur garde-robe.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Talia en frappant dans ses mains. « Voici le programme de la journée : une fois chacun prêts, je vais emmener Stiles en forêt et chez mon herboriste pour se fournir en ingrédients afin lui apprendre à réaliser quelques préparations. On sélectionnera aussi quelques lectures dans notre bibliothèque de famille. J'affinerai ta formation en fonction de ta progression, j'ai besoin de voir ton niveau. Pendant ton séjour ici Stiles, j'aimerais aussi que tu en profites pour parfaire ta condition physique. Tu ne soupçonnerais jamais les capacités athlétiques de Deaton. Tu pratiques un sport ? »

« Oui je fais partie de l'équipe de crosse du lycée, mais je ne suis pas très doué. »

« Il a un soucis de coordination », se moqua gentiment Derek.

« Très bien. Derek a un panier de basket derrière la maison. J'aimerais que tu joues un petit peu avec les deux Derek, le basketball est très bon pour la coordination. Et je propose, une fois que Pete aura refait surface, que les Peter t'enseignent les rudiments du combat avec les loups. Nous sommes loin d'être invincibles. Enfin, à 17h précises je vous emmène tous les trois faire un peu de shopping. Des questions ? »

« Je viens avec vous pour votre petite escapade forestière », intervint Derek. « On ne sera pas trop de deux maman, Stiles est un véritable aimant à problèmes. »

« Mais je ne te permets pas ! » protesta l'intéressé. « Et puis je les aime bien les problèmes moi ! Ils mettent un peu de piment dans la vie ! »

« Parce que les voyages dans le temps ce n'est pas assez exotique pour toi ? » demanda le loup.

« OK tu marques un point ! »

« Bon, et moi puisque personne n'a besoin de moi, je vais aller à ma recherche. J'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit à me trouver. »

« Ohh mon petit Caliméro ! », rit Stiles en lui pinçant la joue avant de se lever débarrasser la table.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me toucher ! » râla Peter en montrant les crocs pour la forme.

« Je sais que t'aimes ça », l'aguicha Stiles en se mordillant la lèvre.

Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Stilinski… murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. En vérité il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait. Il se savait gay et pas insensible à Peter, mais malgré l'attitude protectrice et affectueuse (à sa façon) du loup, il n'avait jamais envisagé davantage. C'était certainement la présence du Peter de 24 ans qui lui tournait la tête. Il y avait aussi le fait d'être dans l'environnement familial de l'ancien Alpha, de vivre sa jeunesse, d'en apprendre plus sur lui… Stiles contrôle tes hormones ! se morigéna-t-il.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'aimerais, là maintenant », souffla le plus âgé en le retenant par le poignet. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus pendant un long moment. Ceux de Peter avaient viré au bleu électrique. « Je suis dangereux Stiles… ».

« Tu ne me feras rien », répondit-il avec confiance.

Le loup-garou l'emmena dans la cuisine et le plaqua au mur, retenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi de toi, je pourrais t'égorger d'un doigt, je pourrais te mordre et te transformer… ou te tuer ! Je pourrais te serrer la gorge un peu trop fort et te briser la nuque », ajouta-t-il en utilisant sa main libre pour joindre le geste à la parole. « Ne joue pas avec moi Stiles, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je suis capable, tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux. »

Les menaces du loup perdirent un peu de leur effet quand il se rendit compte que le rythme cardiaque de l'humain était parfaitement stable et régulier.

« Alors c'est ça, ça a toujours été ça le problème en fait ? Tu te détestes à tel point que tu éloignes tous ceux qui tiennent un minimum à toi pour te punir ? T'es vraiment un abruti fini si tu crois que ça marchera sur moi. C'est très mal me connaître. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, vas-y… fais-moi ce que tu veux. »

Décontenancé, il relâcha le jeune homme qui monta se rafraîchir à la salle de bain sans se retourner. Quel enquiquineur ce Peter ! Talia qui une fois de plus avait assisté à la scène, intervint :

« Ne gâche pas tout petit frère »

« Il est maso »

« Et toi tu es con », répondit-elle en souriant.

Quinze minutes après ces événements, Stiles redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Peter ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? » soupira le plus âgé.

« T'as des casquettes de baseball pour aller avec ce tee-shirt ? Il fait un soleil d'enfer dehors. »

« Depuis quand t'es devenu coquet ? » demanda Hale.

« Depuis que je mets tes affaires » sourit le plus jeune.

« Bon c'est fini la parade amoureuse ? » grogna Derek. « Peter va lui chercher sa foutue casquette, on doit y aller »

Dans la chambre, Peter se souvenant parfaitement où il avait l'habitude de ranger ses affaires ouvrit la petite porte de sa table de nuit. Stiles avait choisi le tee-shirt à dominante orange des Giants, il sélectionna par conséquent la casquette noire, pour faire contraste et lui enfonça sur le crâne.

« File maintenant ! Les autres t'attendent…. Et Stiles ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ça te va bien ».

« Merci », sourit-il. « Bonne journée ».

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur un sentier forestier, étudiant la flore alentour, Talia soumettait Stiles à un petit questionnaire pour tenter d'appréhender son niveau de connaissances. Derek lui, marchait derrière eux, les sens aux aguets.

« Stiles, peux-tu me dire ce qu'est cette plante et à quoi elle sert ? » demanda la louve.

Il examina un instant le végétal. Sûr de lui car Deaton lui avait presque fait un cours magistral dessus, il énonça :

« C'est de la verveine officinale, aussi appelée herbe sacrée, herbe de Vénus ou herbe aux sorcières. Mélangée à de la poudre de sorbier, elle permet de chasser les démons. »

« Pas mal », sourit la louve. « Et cette fleur-ci ? »

« C'est une jusquiame. Ingérée elle permet de forcer un métamorphe à prendre sa forme animale. »

« Impressionnant. Un dernier test. Et ça ? »

« Millepertuis perforé ou appelé Chasse-diable. Réduis en poudre il permet de chasser les esprits frappeurs. »

« Hé bien, Deaton a fait du bon boulot sur la partie théorique. Tu ferais déjà un bon herboriste. Je te testerai sur les concoctions et j'ai quelques secrets de famille à te transmettre. Après tout si tu dois protéger Derek et Peter, autant que tu sois bien informé. »

« Nous protéger ? » se moqua gentiment Derek resté silencieux jusque-là. « C'est un petit peu l'inverse tu ne crois pas maman ? »

Stiles bouillait intérieurement. Quel prétentieux, pour qui il se prenait ? Il pensait qu'ils avaient réellement dépassé ce stade tous les deux. Il avisa une petite baie noire qu'il avait repérée plus tôt, s'en saisit et alla l'écraser sur le bras de Derek. Il allait voir qui avait besoin de protection ! Maudit loup.

« Ahhhhh mais c'est quoi ça ? T'es cinglé ! »

Une énorme brûlure s'étala sur le bras du canidé. Une belle cloque qui ne cicatrisait pas.

« Stiles ! Pourquoi je ne cicatrise pas ? C'est super douloureux, ça brûle ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Soigne-moi ! »

« Ohhh petit loup a besoin d'être protégé ? C'est trop bête que ce soit moi l'humain dans l'histoire ! »

Talia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce gamin l'étonnait de plus en plus.

« Stiles ! » grogna le loup en sortant les dents.

« Des excuses en bonne et due forme et je te dis comment te soigner. »

« Rêve ! »

« Tant pis pour toi ! »

« Derek », soupira Talia, « arrête de te comporter comme un enfant de douze ans et excuse toi ».

« Ok », soupira-t-il. « Je suis désolée, tu commences à savoir te protéger tout seul comme un grand. Comment je soigne ça ? »

« C'est du raisin du loup ou actée en épi. Beaucoup plus réactif chez les loups que chez les humains. Un cataplasme de thé vert et d'huile d'olive devrait te faire retrouver une peau de bébé en une dizaine de minutes. »

« Sale gosse », se plaignit-il.

« Y'a pas de quoi », sourit le jeune homme en retour.

Les deux garçons ayant finit par faire la paix, ils récoltèrent quelques plantes et retournèrent prirent la direction du centre-ville. Disposant d'un peu de temps, ils y allaient. Talia en profita pour essayer d'apprendre à mieux connaître cet étrange garçon qui perturbait tant son frère et tenait tête à Derek.

« C'est récent le fait que je lui tienne tête », avoua Stiles. « Avant il me foutait les jetons… en fait toujours un peu… surtout quand il fait sa tête de renfrogné… exactement comme ça d'ailleurs, Derek arrêteuuuuh ! »

La mère et le fils éclatèrent de rire. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la boutique, Derek et Talia se figèrent. Le rythme cardiaque de l'apprenti émissaire venait de violemment s'accélérer, il serrait d'ailleurs le poignet de Derek à s'en briser les doigts. Voyant ce que Stiles lui montrait d'un signe de tête silencieux, le loup se crispa à son tour.

Une jeune femme tenant un homme blond et aveugle par le bras venait de pénétrer dans la boutique.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suite au prochain épisode !

Pour les plus tatillons, je n'ai pas sélectionné les plantes énoncées par Stiles et Talia selon leur origine géographique (il se peut qu'elles n'existent pas dans la partie ouest des USA) mais plutôt selon les mythes et vertus qui leur sont associées. Sur ce point je n'ai rien inventé ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, voici la suite

Chapitre 5 :

Deucalion

Talia regardait les deux garçons avec incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui les mettait dans un état pareil ? Derek, malgré son masque impassible, était aussi peu serein que Stiles. Elle sentait l'irrégularité de ses battements cardiaques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend bon sang ? »

« Deu…Deucalion », balbutia le plus jeune. « On fait demi-tour ! »

« Deucalion ? La terreur de tous les Alphas ? Où ça ? » Demanda la louve qui ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

« L'aveugle qui vient de rentrer… » Répondit le loup en serrant les deux. « Lui et sa bande d'Alphas psychopathes m'ont presque laissé pour mort lors de notre dernière rencontre ».

« Et… je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'aventura sa mère.

« J'ai refusé de me joindre à ses petites réjouissance… Si ce type a le malheur de détecter du potentiel en vous, vous êtes foutus. »

« Sympathique… et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu dans votre… réalité ? »

« Zigouillé », sourit Stiles.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique, les yeux de l'humain mirent un peu de temps à s'habituer à la pénombre. Deucalion était appuyé sur le comptoir et conversait tranquillement avec le gérant. Sa louve de garde observait le contenu des étagères poussiéreuses, faussement affairée. Derek et Talia restèrent en retrait alors que Stiles, ayant retrouvé un semblant de courage se positionna derrière l'Alpha qui patientait pendant qu'on lui préparait sa commande. Deucalion se retourna, sentant probablement l'angoisse de Stiles qui retint un couinement face à ce visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Bonjour jeune homme, il est rare de voir une personne de votre âge dans un endroit comme celui-ci. »

Stiles ne tiqua ni sur le verbe « voir » ni sur le fait que Deucalion ait deviné son âge. Après tout ce Deucalion ne le connaissait pas encore. Allez courage ! se motiva-t-il. Cette attitude n'échappa pas au loup

« On m'a appris qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences… Monsieur », ajouta-t-il décidant d'être poli. S'il voulait qu'il leur foute la paix, autant essayer d'être dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Sage conseil », sourit le plus vieux. « Tes amis ne s'approchent pas ? »

« Votre amie non plus ? » Stiles, et si tu la fermais un peu ? lui ordonna sa conscience. Bonne idée, très bonne idée.

L'Alpha eut un sourire carnassier.

« Tu es un jeune homme intéressant… »

« Stiles. »

« Enchanté Stiles, je m'appelle Deucalion. »

Le jeune homme du se mordre la langue pour se retenir de dire « Je sais connard ». Au lieu de cela, il opta pour une autre tactique.

« Vous ne semblez pas du coin… »

« Effectivement, qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »

« Votre accent. Vous êtes simplement de passage ? »

« Non, je pense rester un petit peu », répondit nonchalamment le blond. « On m'a dit que je pourrais rencontrer des gens intéressants dans cette ville. »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Oui, et tu es le premier d'entre eux Stiles. Je suis certain que nos routes se recroiseront. »

« Je n'en doute pas », répondit le jeune homme.

Sur ces mots, l'Alpha s'empara de sa commande. Il salua les visiteurs et quitta la boutique accompagné de sa louve. Stiles passa sa commande et Talia et Derek qui étaient restés silencieux quittèrent la boutique à sa suite.

« J'ai besoin d'air ! » ragea-t-il en mettant son sac d'achats dans les mains de Derek. « Faut que je me défoule ! »

« Tu t'en es bien sorti Stiles », le réconforta Derek.

« Mais on n'en a pas fini avec lui »

« Allez pour te détendre ça te dit de rejoindre la maison en courant ? Tu t'es déjà mesuré à un loup en course ? »

Galvanisé par un petit défi et par la possibilité de canaliser son énergie d'hyperactif, Stiles accepta. Talia sourit en les voyant partir en courant. Vingt minutes plus tard elle les retrouva devant le manoir, Stiles allongé dans l'herbe, allaitant comme un petit chien, répétant en boucle :

« Je vais mourir, ce crétin m'a tué. »

Derek lui, assis sur une marche du perron, un livre dans les mains le regardait avec dédain.

« T'es pathétique pour un joueur de crosse, tu le sais ça ? »

« Et toi tu pourrais montrer un peu de compassion, sans cœur ! »

Les deux Peter rejoignirent le groupe et se dirigèrent vers Talia. Ils avaient chacun d'immenses taches de sang sur leurs tee-shirts et le plus âgé de deux avait une trace rouge au bord des lèvres. Cette vision eut le don d'électrifier Stiles qui se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers eux.

« Ah ben finalement il n'est pas mort ! » rit Talia.

« Peter ! Vous allez bien ? C'est quoi ce sang ? Et bordel, t'étais où toi ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude et… Peter, t'as du sang au bord des lèvres ? C'était une blague les enfants pour l'apéro hein ? Tu promets hein ? »

« Nom de dieu qu'il me fatigue… », soupira Peter.

Stiles sembla se calmer voyant que sous le flot de questions il avait perdu les Peter.

« Alors, répondez-moi, c'est votre sang ? Vous allez bien ? »

« On va bien », le rassura le plus jeune des deux. « On a été chasser un cerf ensemble, ce sang c'est le sien. Et toi tu… tu as l'air crispé… » remarqua-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Stilinski se détendit instantanément à ce contact. Il rêvait de se glisser dans ces bras rassurants. Stiles, reprends toi ! se morigéna-t-il.

« Oui, on a fait une rencontre que j'aurais préféré éviter en ville. On s'en est débarrassé mais ce n'est que partie remise… Il me l'a clairement fait comprendre. »

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda le plus vieux des Peter, inquiet.

« Deucalion… de tous les connards de l'univers paranormal, on est tombés sur Deucalion. »

« Et Stiles s'en est très bien sorti, le seul souci c'est que Deucalion a semblé… intrigué par notre apprenti émissaire ici présent », commenta Derek. « Je pense qu'on va très vite le revoir ».

« Tu as lui a tenu tête ? Décidément tu es épatant », sourit Peter.

« Heuuu, c'est qui Deucalion ? » demanda Pete.

« Un Alpha un peu cinglé », soupira Stiles. « Une vieille rencontre. Il a presque tué Derek la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. »

Alors qu'ils allaient tous rentrer, Pete retint l'émissaire par le bras.

« Oui ? »

« Mes vêtements te vont bien. J'aime assez l'idée de te voir dedans. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir. A l'intérieur, les loups avaient forcément une oreille qui trainait, écoutant ce qui se disait entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Ton jeune toi va probablement débloquer ta situation. Il est plus insouciant, moins abimé par la vie que toi. Cela lui rend les choses plus simples. Espérons simplement que Stiles se rende compte de ce que cela implique », commenta Derek à l'attention de son oncle.

« Je ferai en sorte de l'aiguiller pour qu'il comprenne seul », ajouta Talia en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son frère. « Stiles sait finalement si peu de choses à propos des nôtres, je suis contente que ça t'arrive à toi Peter. Certains d'entre nous peuvent voir passer une vie entière sans que ça leur arrive, sans se sentir complets. »

« Je ne le mérite pas », marmonna Peter. « Il est jeune, j'ai 20 ans de plus que lui. Il n'a encore rien vécu. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas lutter Peter », le rassura sa sœur.

« Non, mais lui le peut et en a le droit ».

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de parlementer davantage avec son frère, Talia envoya Derek chercher Stiles. Elle se rendit dans le bureau de son mari qui contenait la grande bibliothèque familiale et sélectionna quelques livres en prévision des prochaines semaines de formation qu'elle lui avait concoctée. Quand le jeune homme débarqua dans la pièce, elle lui lâcha le tas de livres dans les bras. Stiles s'effondra sous le poids inattendu et Talia éclata de rire.

« Ce que tu es maladroit ! »

« Ahah, très marrant », marmonna l'émissaire en ramassant les livres. Il en examina les titres : Le savoir druidique à travers les âges, Les plantes et leurs vertus, La chirurgie canine, Bestiaire surnaturel, Etude comportementale des loups, Rites et savoirs anciens.

« On trouve vraiment ce genre de livres ? Genre sur Amazon ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ou plutôt genre dans une librairie », le singea-t-elle. « Quand on sait s'adresser aux bonnes personnes. Le bestiaire est lui remplit par notre famille depuis plusieurs générations. Considère ça comme tes devoirs. J'aimerais que tu commences par Etude comportementale des loups et que tu essayes d'observer ce qui s'applique à nous. Je te poserai régulièrement des questions. J'aimerais que tu l'ais fini dans trois jours.»

« Mais… mais il y a 800 pages ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver ! »

« Alors je te suggère de t'y mettre tout de suite… et de prendre des notes ! Et je te veux prêt dans deux heures si tu veux une nouvelle garde-robe»

« Vous êtes un vrai tyran », marmonna-t-il.

« J'ai entendu ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il alla déposer les livres dans la chambre de Peter, prit celui qu'il allait entamer sous son bras, ainsi qu'un cahier et de quoi écrire qu'il avait emprunté à Derek, et retrouva le reste de la famille à l'extérieur, à l'arrière de la maison. Derek étant rentré de l'école, Talia était assise dans l'herbe, entourée de ses deux fils. Le plus âgé de deux semblait répondre à leurs questions. Derek rattrapait le temps perdu… Peter, lui était allongé dans un hamac, accroché entre deux arbres. Il semblait somnoler. Pete, le plus jeune, était adossé à l'un de ces arbres, concentré sur son ordinateur portable. Les deux Peter n'étaient jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre. Stiles alla se positionner contre l'autre arbre. De cette position il gardait un œil sur ses deux loups… Ses ? Depuis quand était-il si possessif ?

« Et c'est nous que tu traites de pot de colle ? » sourit le jeune loup sans relever les yeux.

« Il n'a pas tort », souligna le plus vieux.

« Oh ça va les rabat-joie. Pete, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Techniquement tu viens de le faire. »

« Rahhh arrête ça, on dirait Peter. »

« On est la même personne je te rappelle. Allez, accouche ! »

« Tu fais quoi comme métier ? »

« Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes ? Mon travail a probablement évolué au fil des années. »

« Pas tant que ça », commenta Peter. « Réponds-lui, je complèterai après. Et il ne me l'a jamais demandé parce que je suis sûr qu'il m'imagine millionnaire à vivre dans l'oisiveté la plus totale. »

« Wah, comment tu sais ? » s'exclama Stiles.

Les Peter se mirent à rire. Stilinski se dit que c'était agréable. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Peter aussi détendu et souriant. Voyant que le jeune homme le fixait avec un regard indéchiffrable, Peter lui demanda ce qu'il lui prenait.

« Rien… enfin si, je me disais juste que ça t'allait bien d'être heureux. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça ». Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il enchaîna. « Alors tu fais quoi comme boulot ? ».

« Je suis correcteur pour une maison d'édition. Je relis les manuscrits, corrige les fautes et essayes d'apporter un petit plus aux histoires sélectionnées pour les faire entrer dans la ligne éditoriale. J'adore écrire, à défaut d'être devenu écrivain, j'aide les gens à le devenir. »

Les yeux de Stiles se mirent à briller. Les deux Peter voyaient qu'il retenait déjà une montagne de questions.

« Et maintenant, tu fais quoi Peter ? »

« Je suis critique littéraire pour le Los Angeles Times et le San Francisco Chronicles. Je suis free-lance donc je peux travailler de chez moi. »

« Waaah je suis admiratif ! Vraiment ! J'ai toujours su que t'étais un intello », sourit Stiles. « Et… tu as abandonné l'idée de devenir écrivain ? Est-ce que tu écris toujours ? »

« Peut-être bien », répondit-il de manière évasive.

« Je pourrai lire ? Allez dis oui, s'il te plaiiiiiiiit »

« Seulement si tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un enfant de 5 ans. »

« Oui ! »

A cet instant, Peter sut qu'il allait le regretter.

Le moment de calme relatif dura en tout et pour tout dix minutes car Stiles avait commencé la lecture de l'Etude comportementale des loups.

« Peteeeeeeeeer est-ce que tu peux te transformer totalement en loup ? »

« Oui », marmonna-t-il, essayant désespérément de faire une sieste.

« T'es de quelle couleur ? »

« Gris », répondit cette-fois ci le plus jeune.

Un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir une queue ? »

Cette fois-ci les deux Peter le regardèrent avec un immense sourire.

« Pas celle-là bande de pervers ! Et dis… Peter… »

« Ecoute Stiles, finis ce foutu livre, écris tes questions et tu les poseras après ! »

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrants. »

Alors que Peter commençait enfin à s'assoupir…

« Peeeeeeete ? »

« Je vais le massacrer », grogna le plus vieux.

« Pas de meurtre dans ma maison », rit Talia.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Navrée pour le retard, ce chapitre et le suivant seront particulièrement centrés sur Stiles et Peter avant un retour à l'action?

Suite après le 10 juillet, je n'aurai pas d'accès à l'ordinateur pendant quelques temps.

Chapitre 6

Peter

En l'espace de quelques jours, une routine s'était naturellement installée au sein du clan Hale. Stiles passait ses matinées seul avec Talia, même si Derek qui prenait son rôle de protecteur très à cœur affichait de temps à autres sa présence silencieuse. Stiles se disait que Derek avait sûrement fini par l'apprécier, et la réciproque était vraie. L'après-midi était partagé entre exercices physiques avec les Peter ou parties de basket avec les Derek et lecture. Il partageait moins de moment avec Cora et Laura, plus discrètes. Stilinski aimait particulièrement les instants d'apprentissage par la lecture car cette occupation le rendant silencieux, les Peter acceptaient volontiers sa présence. Le soir, la famille se réunissait autour du repas puis de la télévision. Alors, le jeune émissaire les harcelait de questions sur les sujets qu'il avait appris au cours de sa journée. Puis, les membres de la famille montaient uns à uns se coucher. Souvent alors qu'il ne restait que lui, les Peter et Derek, ce dernier s'éclipsait avec un sourire complice. Après ce genre de soirées, Stiles se réveillait régulièrement dans son lit sans se souvenir être monté à l'étage.

Comme Deucalion n'était pour le moment pas réapparu et que Stiles progressait bien, un vendredi soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans les canapés installés devant un film, Talia décida de lui donner un weekend de repos.

« Je me réserve Stiles toute la journée de demain ! » se précipita Pete. « J'ai plein de projets ! »

« Je ne suis pas très chaud pour que Stiles soit seul sans protection », riposta Derek.

« Et moi je suis quoi ? Une danseuse étoile peut-être ? », se vexa Pete.

« En tout cas moi ça me va », sourit Stiles. « Pete sera mon ange gardien, no stress ».

« Alors lui il a le droit au titre d'ange gardien et moi je ne suis que le grand méchant loup ? », intervint Peter, assis à côté de lui, faussement chagriné.

« Tu devrais être flatté, il est reconnu que le côté obscur de la force est incroyablement séduisant », répondit le jeune homme qui, se sentant pousser des ailes alla déposer un baiser sur la joue du plus âgé des loups. Peter, sentant l'occasion bien trop belle pour la laisser passer, l'attrapa avant qu'il ne se recule et le fit basculer sur ses genoux, face à lui. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Stiles ne se figea pas mais au contraire, se détendit. Il arquait un sourcil, mimétisme Halien, le mettant silencieusement au défi d'aller plus loin. Les autres les observaient silencieusement.

« Séduisant hein ?... Et penses-tu pouvoir résister à la tentation du côté obscur jeune padawan ? » demanda Peter, mi flatté, mi amusé.

« Le meilleur moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation c'est d'y céder», susurra Stiles se rapprochant, une main posée sur le canapé de chaque côté du visage de son loup. Il sentait un vilain coup de chaud apparaître au niveau de son entrejambe, il espérait ne pas trop se ridiculiser. Faire le malin avec Peter ne lui avait jamais beaucoup réussit. Il sut que c'était raté quand le regard de Peter dévia vers la zone qu'il souhaitait éviter. Maudits sens canins ! La main de Peter se posa sur la nuque de Stiles, qu'il rapprocha un peu plus. Ses lèvres allèrent se perdre au niveau de son oreille, où il susurra, se sachant très bien écouté par les autres :

« Quand tu seras avec mon jeune moi, n'oublie pas lequel de nous deux est réel. Cette réalité a été créée à partir de nos souvenirs, n'oublies pas ça. »

Les lèvres de Peter glissèrent dans le cou de Stiles qui, oubliant toute retenue, laissa échapper un gémissement qui amusa beaucoup le plus vieux.

« Huuuuuum Peter…. Se… Serais-tu jaloux ? »

« De moi-même ? Absolument pas. Regarde-toi, je te touche à peine et tu es entièrement à ma merci, il ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec ça. »

Sur ces paroles, il s'appliqua à laisser un beau suçon bien visible dans le cou de Stiles. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que le reste de la famille avait quitté la pièce. Peter semblait enfin accepter le fait que Stiles lui était destiné et que le jeune homme consciemment ou non, se soumettant ainsi, acceptait d'être son compagnon. Alors que les lèvres de l'oncle de Derek poursuivaient leur ouvrage, Stiles passa sa main dans les cheveux de Peter qu'il essayait désespérément d'approcher un peu plus de lui. Il avait abandonné toute résistance, toute décence, tout semblait tellement à sa place. Il était en feu, il se consumait littéralement de l'intérieur. Son bassin ondulait de manière incontrôlable… foutus hormones !

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre sa gorge. Tellement réactif…. Il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas laisser les choses déraper. Il venait de marquer Stiles. Et ce crétin s'était joyeusement laissé faire. Il avait merdé. Il détacha ses lèvres de son cou avec réluctance.

« Peter… », se plaignit le plus jeune, haletant.

L'intéressé ne put se résoudre à se détacher complètement du jeune homme. Il posa son front contre le sien, soudainement beaucoup plus doux. L'animal en lui refusait de le laisser s'éloigner.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire en te laissant faire », soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Pour une fois, Stiles était silencieux. Il réfléchissait.

« Si, je pense avoir saisi Peter », finit-il par dire en touchant la joue du loup. « Ta sœur m'a volontairement aiguillé vers certains chapitres, ce qu'il vient de se passer me les fait voir différemment. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ça. »

« Si je t'avais demandé d'arrêter, tu l'aurais fait ? » l'interrogea-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors tu ne m'as rien imposé. Peter… ouvre les yeux s'il-te-plaît. »

Il obéit.

« Tu m'as marqué comme tien Peter. J'ai toujours senti ce truc entre nous, du moins depuis que tu es redevenu fréquentable », sourit-il. « Je suis à toi Peter, je ne l'oublierai pas, j'en comprends les enjeux et je l'accepte. Mais il faudra m'apprendre à être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends de moi. »

Hale émit un grognement appréciateur. Stiles savait lui parler. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant, et d'assouvir immédiatement ses plus vifs fantasmes mais les choses étaient déjà allées bien trop vite.

« Quant à demain », sourit Stiles, « ce que je fais avec Pete, c'est comme le faire avec toi, non ? »

Peter ne put le contredire. Il avait raison et ils étaient de plus dans un passé qui n'était pas vraiment réel. Pour manifester son mécontentement, il le repoussa gentiment.

« Allez, va prendre une bonne douche froide, tu en as besoin et vas dormir. L'ange gardien va sûrement te vouloir en forme. »

Stiles se détacha en riant.

« Quel gros jaloux », murmura-t-il en montant.

« J'ai entendu ! »

Il se mit à rire. Alors qu'il se tenait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, il murmura à nouveau, en touchant le suçon.

« Merci… »

Il se sentait complet. Serein.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il avisa Pete, étalé sur le lit, un livre à la main, qui le regardait en souriant. Il savait très bien que rien de ce qui se disait dans cette maison n'était privé.

« Tais-toi. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Tu penses trop fort », grogna l'humain.

« Tu es toujours d'accord pour passer la journée avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Quand Stiles alla se coucher après avoir passé un très long moment sous une douche beaucoup trop froide mais nécessaire, il ne put trouver le sommeil. Deux heures après s'être allongé, il tournait encore dans tous les sens.

« Peeeeete, tu dors ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon sur le matelas à sa droite.

« Plus maintenant », grogna-t-il.

« J'arrive pas à dormir ! »

« J'ai remarqué ! Je ne sais pas moi, compte les moutons ! »

« Mais je peux pas ! Je suis dans une maison de loups, et les loups ça mange les moutons ! »

« Tu me fatigues Stiles… »

« Ouais ben moi je ne le suis pas assez. »

Pete bondit sur le lit de Stiles à la vitesse de l'éclair et se positionna au-dessus de lui.

« Ahh mais ça ne va pas de faire ça ! » se plaignait l'humain.

« J'ai bien quelques idées pour te fatiguer… mais j'ai promis à Talia de ne rien faire d'indécent dans sa maison. »

« D'accord je dors ! Peeeete ! Ne reste pas au-dessus de moi comme ça, c'est flippant ! »

Le jeune Peter roula sur le côté et pris Stiles dans ses bras.

« Mieux comme ça ? »

« Beaucoup », soupira Stiles contre son torse. « Je vois que les instincts possessifs de Peter t'ont donné des ailes. »

« Nous sommes la personne. Et pour ta gouverne, tu n'as encore rien vu de notre possessivité. »

« Tu sais qu'il est jaloux de toi ? »

« J'ai cru comprendre », sourit l'aîné. « Et je pense m'en amuser un peu. Dès demain.»

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. Peter l'impassible faire ouvertement une crise de jalousie. »

« Tu m'autorise à être plus intime avec toi dans ma gestuelle ? »

« Hum hum », accepta-til, commençant à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla le premier. Il savoura un instant les bras athlétiques de Pete qui l'encerclaient. Il pourrait très vite s'y habituer… Il se morigéna, il ne devait pas tant s'attacher au jeune Peter… Il était trop différent du loup de sa réalité.

Comme chaque matin, Talia, Peter et Derek étaient déjà attablés. Le reste de la famille dormait encore.

« Bonjour tout le monde », chantonna-t-il.

« Bonjour Stiles », répondirent-ils. « Tu es bien joyeux ce matin », enchaîna Peter en arquant son fameux sourcil.

« J'ai bien dormi, c'est tout. »

« Tu n'as pas dormi seul », énonça-t-il.

Stiles ne voulut même pas savoir comment il pouvait bien avoir cette information. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Talia et Derek qui firent mine d'être occupés.

« Non en effet », répondit-il sur la défensive. « Tu… est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? Il a compris ce qui s'est passé hier, il… il se montre un peu plus possessif, c'est tout. Il m'a dit que vous étiez très possessifs. »

« Tu n'as pas idée, c'est bien pour ça que je n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait qu'il ait agi aussi vite. »

« Un problème Peter ? » demanda Pete qui descendait tranquillement les escaliers. Quand il s'arrêta derrière Stiles, il passa les bras autour de ses hanches et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, pile au niveau du suçon. « Bonjour mon petit Stiles… »

L'émissaire avisa le regard noir de Peter et se crispa. Ce petit jeu allait mal tourner.


End file.
